Stalked By The Mistletoe
by KatonRyu
Summary: Azusa joins Yui and Ui for Christmas, and Yui tries to get her under the mistletoe. YuixAzusa, yuri, ONESHOT


**First and foremost: this is an entry in the Christmas Contest of the Consortium-of-Yuri. The challenge was to write a OneShot with a Christmas theme, so I did. In this fic, I tried to focus less on dialogue and more on description, because I feel my writing needs work in that area. **

**So, yeah, since this fic will be posted on both FF and dA, I'm asking both for reviews(on FF) and comments(on dA). I need constructive criticism, and since this fic is experimental, so to speak, I'd especially appreciate feedback on the style. Well, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own K-ON! Or any of the characters.**

**Stalked by the Mistletoe**

Outside, the snow swirled around everything, its fine crystals leaving a thick white coat upon everything, from the parked cars and the roofs of the houses to the perfectly mowed lawns and garden furniture that was unfortunate enough to have been left outside.

The wind was harsh, and it forcefully blew the snow against walls and windows, seemingly trying to break into the world of warmth inside.

But any snowflake that managed to make it through small slits was instantly melted by the comfortable warmth generated by the electric heater. It was Christmas, a time of joy, fun, and most importantly: food.

Yui could hardly prevent herself from drooling when she smelled the delicious scent that drifted from the kitchen. Biting her tongue, she tried not to notice the enticing odor, to press it away from her thoughts, but in the end she failed.

"Ui, how much longer?" she asked, trying to at least keep herself from asking it on a whiny tone, but failing even at this.

Ui smiled at her sister. She liked guessing how long it would take Yui to lose her patience, and this time she'd been nearly spot on.

"You know you have to wait, onee-chan. Besides, Azusa-chan is coming over, remember? We couldn't start without her," she told her sister.

Yui's eyes brightened. She and Ui had invited the whole light music club, as well as Jun, to come over for Christmas, but only Azusa had been able to come. Grinning widely, Yui got up from the table. She had things to prepare…

* * *

Making herself as small as she could in her coat, Azusa walked through the abandoned streets. She shivered as an exceptionally cold gust blew past her, and she started walking faster. The sooner she got to Yui-senpai's place, the better.

As she walked on, she wondered what it would be like to spend Christmas with Yui-senpai and Ui. This would be the first time she'd spend Christmas with other people than her family, and although she was best friends with Yui and Ui, and had been over for dinner countless times, she was nervous.

She pulled her backpack higher up on her back. Since the weather was so bad, it had been decided that she would spend the night with the Hirasawa sisters.

When Azusa stepped onto the porch and rang the doorbell, she was certain that she was covered from head to toe in snow, so she started dusting herself off while she waited for someone to open the door.

When she heard the door open she stood up straight, quickly stopping her frantic brushing.

"Hey…" she began before being jumped by Yui.

"AZU-NYAN!" her senpai yelled as she pounced on the smaller girl, brandishing something small and green in her hand.

Azusa basically turned to stone for a fraction of a second, but somehow she managed to recover her wits quickly enough for her to duck and step inside the house, causing Yui to crash into the snow outside.

"Coooooold!" the guitarist yelled, turning blue because of her inappropriate clothing.

Azusa sweatdropped and looked at Ui, who was also in the hall, smiling innocently.

"Um…" Azusa said uncertainly.

"Azu-nyan, why are you so mean?" Yui pouted, coming back inside and holding up the green thing she held in her hand.

"I was trying to catch you under the mistletoe," she went on, hovering the small twig closer to the pig-tailed girl.

Azusa took a step back and said, "Really, Yui-senpai, that's not necessary…"

Yui kept pouting. "Awh, come on Azu-nyan…Look, Ui doesn't mind."

Yui walked over to Ui, held the mistletoe over her head and planted a quick kiss on her sister's forehead.

"See?"

Azusa glanced at Ui, who just smiled sweetly, and sighed inwardly. She had almost forgotten Ui's boundless admiration for her sister.

Just when she was about to reply, a small chime sounded from the kitchen.

"Oh, the food's ready," Ui said, turning around and walking into the kitchen.

Azusa looked at Yui, who had gotten a vacant look in her eyes and was almost drooling. She breathed a sigh of relief. Saved by the bell…

* * *

Not much later, Azusa was sitting at the table, waiting for Ui to return from the kitchen with the food. Yui had gone to change, since her clothes were still wet from her nosedive into the snow.

She stretched, letting the warmth of the house heat up her still cold body. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the heat, but then she heard something behind her.

She glanced over her shoulder, just in time to spot Yui sneaking up on her. Her senpai had already changed into her pajamas, and she was again holding the mistletoe, evidently trying to catch the petite guitarist off guard again.

"Yui-senpai!" Azusa said in an exasperated voice.

"Awh, don't spoil the fun…" Yui pouted again, still coming closer and raising the mistletoe.

Azusa, now nervous as to what Yui's true intentions were, stood up and backed away. As she did so, however, a thought bubbled up inside her.

'_I wonder what it would be like…'_

Azusa felt her cheeks turning red at the thought and she quickly tried to dismiss it.

'_What am I thinking? What is wrong with me?'_

A shiver went down her spine. Why would she suddenly have a thought like that? Yui, meanwhile, had seen Azusa's cheeks redden, and she knew she was one step closer to reaching her goal.

Still advancing on her 'prey', she said, "It's just one quick _kiss_."

She purposely emphasized that last word, and sure enough, she saw another dark blush spreading over her kouhai's cheeks.

"Y-Yui-senpai…" Azusa stammered, now no longer sounding exasperated, but shy, timid.

Yui grinned, but just when she thought she could make her move Ui walked in, bringing with her a plate, upon which lay a stuffed Christmas turkey.

When its soft scent reached Yui's nostrils, she immediately forgot about her objective, and in a blissful, trancelike state she sat down at the table.

Azusa, whose heart was now calming down (it had started beating faster when Yui said the word 'kiss'), sat down again as well. This was the second time she'd been saved…

* * *

Night had fallen, and still the snowstorm raged around the house. The girls inside, however, weren't bothered by it as they crawled into their beds, or in this case, mattresses on Yui's bedroom floor.

Since Azusa was staying over and Yui's room was biggest, the girls had decided to sleep there.

Azusa stretched and put her hands behind her head. Stuffed with turkey and delicious pudding for dessert, the girls were too tired to have a pillow fight. So, contrary to their nature (Yui's nature, anyway), they decided to go to sleep early.

Listening to the storm outside felt soothing to Azusa, and soon she dozed off to the sound of the howling winds.

Yui, however, did not plan on sleeping just yet. The guitarist had her own reasons for wanting to go to sleep early.

Hiding her huge grin beneath her covers so Azusa or Ui couldn't see it if they happened to glance at her, she waited for the dark-haired girl to fall asleep.

* * *

Azusa woke up, feeling that something was hovering above her face. When she opened her eyes, she saw a flash of green, before seeing Yui's face frighteningly close to her own.

She recoiled and was about to ask Yui what she was doing, but she was cut off by her senpai's lips on hers, pushing her down gently yet forcefully.

Azusa struggled for a moment, trying to push Yui off her, but then the soft feeling of the brown-haired girl's lips started reaching her brain.

She stopped resisting, focusing on the feeling. It felt so…natural. It was so soft and warm and Azusa really didn't want it to end, so she wrapped her arms around Yui and kissed her back, making sure her friend didn't break the kiss.

She closed her eyes, intensifying the feeling even more. Now that she was past the initial shock of Yui kissing her, she became aware of other feelings within her.

Her heart beat like Ritsu's drums, and she could feel the blood rushing through her face, heating it up.

Her stomach seemed to flutter, despite being full of Christmas dinner.

The heat she felt in her body didn't come from just her, or even Yui lying on top of her. This was a different sort of heat, a heat that made her want to kiss Yui even more, and more, and more still.

Yui, meanwhile, felt euphoric that she had finally succeeded in kissing Azusa under the mistletoe, but when her kouhai had wrapped her arms around her, she had quickly dropped the thing to return the embrace.

Locked in the embrace, her euphoria was joined by other feelings, feelings she knew were shared by Azusa.

When they eventually broke the kiss, Yui softly said, "Merry Christmas, Azu-nyan."

"Merry Christmas…Yui-chan."

Yui's eyes widened and she looked at Azusa, who smiled innocently.

* * *

**So, yeah. I really didn't know how to end this one and I rewrote this bit like ten times before finally settling for this. I hope it brings across the significance well enough. **

**For readers who don't really get the whole honorifics thing: Azusa always calls Yui 'Yui-senpai', which means upperclassman. This is a pretty formal way of addressing someone, although she does use Yui's first name. **

**The suffix '-chan' is very informal, and is only used when people (usually girls) know each other really well, although it is also a common suffix when addressing little kids. For Azusa to call Yui 'Yui-chan' is quite the event, because she has never done so before. **

**Anyway, I hoped you liked it, and don't forget to leave review or comment!**


End file.
